Soldiers Without A Home
by Onyx974
Summary: Destruction and insanity walk hand in hand.but what else does?well dean and Lynette of course.


Chapter one

 **here is my new story hope you guys enjoy love.**

 **all character** **belong** **to** **Eric** **kripe** **except** **Lynette.**

This is the Story of Lynette was born August 13, an abusive hunter and a soft hearted mother had become pregnant with her and didn't want to get rid of they raised her on the only time she had stayed at school for more than a month was when her parent dropped her off with her uncle bobby so they could go she had met who were now her best friends Sam and dean Winchester. she also had found john to be a more steady father figure then her own had taught her to shoot a gun,combat and gave her her first beer.

As she got closer with her new family her parents had gotten more distant until they never came back from a trip and were deemed dean when bobby came john had adopted her into his deranged family and was accepted as one of their own.

Stanford university

Two dark figures climbed up the fire escape of the apartment building located on Stanford university unlatched the window and climbed through into the dark the second figure stepped first walked in purposely making they waited a tall figure walked through the door seeing the window open he quickly walked down the hall and into the living room where he attacked the shorter fought until dean pinned Sam into the ground panting heavily.

"Woah easy tiger"sam looked at dean with his brow walked over and smirked at the boys.

"Dean" sam rasped out his name when dean chuckled at him.

"You scared the crap out of me"

"thats cause your out of practice" with that sam used his foot to flip them so he pinned let out a groan as sam dropped him.

"Or not, get off me"sam helped up dean and noticed lynnette with her arms crossed looking at both of him.

"Dean, Lynnette what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer"dean chuckled while brushing off sam's shoulders he said this the light came on to reveal a girl with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sam" jess had a confused look on her face as they all looked at her.

"Jess , Lynnette this is my girlfriend jessica"sam gestured to dean and the woman with piercing dark green eyes.

"Wait your brother dean? And your adoptive sister lynnette?" she had a surprised look on her face as she looked at both of them.

"I love the smurfs, you know i got to tell you, you are completely out of my brothers league."dean was gesturing to her low cut slapped his chest and gave him a look that he returned with his tongue sticking out.

"Dean, honey you're drooling" lynnette joked gesturing with her chuckled as he glared at her.

"Just let me put something on"she was going to go back out when dean answered.

"No, no i wouldn't dream of it, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here,have to talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you" dean pointed to her with a rolled her eyes when sam went over to her.

"No, no what ever you want to say, you can say in front of her"sam gave both of them bitch face.

"Ok um, dad hasn't been home in a few day."

"So he's working overtime on a "miller time" 'll stumble back sooner or later."lynnette rolled her eyes and stepped up since she was more fit to convince sam.

"dad went on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few 's face turned into pure concern as she said this.

"Jess excuse us" sam said not looking away from his siblings.

" i mean come on you can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you guys" sam said after us as we walked down the stairs to go outside.

"You not hearing me, missing i need you to help me find him"

"You remember the poltergeist in amherst, or the devil's gate in was missing then always missing and he always fine."sam snapped at dean.

"Sam not for this long"lynnette put in.

"Now are you gonna come with us or not" dean said eyes narrowing.

"I'm not"

"Why not?"

"I swore i was done hunting for good" sam said shaking his head.

"Come one,it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah?when i told dad i was scared of the thing in my closet he handed me a .45."

"What was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old. He was supposed to say. "Don't be afraid of the dark".

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me sam you know what's out there."dean narrowed his eyes when they got to the door.

"But still- they way we grew up after mom was killed and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her,but we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find."sam ranted.

"And save a lot of people doing it, too" sam scoffed at that with annoyed eyes.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us"sam stayed quiet and slammed the door open walking to his beloved "baby".lynnette followed suit.

"The weapon training and meeting the silver into bullets. Dean lynnette we were raised like warrior." sam explained.

"So what are you gonna do, are you gonna live some, apple-pie life?is that it?"

"No not normal, safe"lynnette raised her eyebrows at by what he said.

"And that's why you ran away."dean scoffed and turned his head.

"I was just going to was dad who said if i was gonna go,i should stay gone. And that's what i'm doing."

"Yeah but dads in real trouble right now,if he's not dead already. I can feel it."sam sighed before lynnette could see himself caving.

"What was he hunting?

Dean opened the trunk to the impala opening up the secret compartment where the weapons were and put a shotgun up to steady the leaned on the side looking over as dean was rummaging through.

"Alright let's see where the hell did i put it"he rubbed his hand together looking through the assorted stuff.

"So when dad left why didn't you go with him"sam asked tilting his head looking at dean then Lynnette.

"We were working our own gig-this voodoo thing down in new orleans"lynnette answered.

"Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by your selves?"sam said not buying it.

"Im twenty six dude." lynnette giggled when dean gave sam gave an aha face as he found it."alright here we go,so dad was checking out this two lane outside of jericho, california. About a month ago this guy- they found his car,but he had vanished,completely m.i.a."

"So maybe he was kidnapped"as the conversation she already knew about was dragging on she climbed into the impala in the back and plugged her headphones into her shuffled through the songs till her favorite song was on and she tipped her back on the leather and closed her eyes as she heard sam and deans muffled voices through the glass and steel.

Dean and lynnette walked out of the run down gas station with snacks in there had something in there mouths.

"Hey you want breakfast"dean said holding up the snacks to sam.

"No thanks"sam said was shuffling through the cassettes in the impala."so how'd you pay for that stuff? You, lynnette and dad stiff running credit card scams"

"Yeah well huntings not really a pro ball career"lynnette said eating a handful of sour cream and onion chips.

"Beside all we do is apply it's not our fault they give us the cards"dean said putting the gas cap back on the impala.

"Yeah, and what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Berta framian and his son and daughter hector and heather,scored three cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right"sam said smiling and nodding his head."I swear man, you got to update your cassette-tape collection."

"Why?"dean's face twisted in confusion as sam was explaining why.

"Well, for one- there cassette tapes, and two - black sabbath, motor head, metallica?"he said holding each one up."it's the greatest hits of mullet rock".

"House rules sammy- driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"You know sammy is a chubby twelve year 's sam"

"Sorry i can't hear you music is to loud"as dean revved the engine sam could hear lynnette laughing in the had always loved to see them bicker playfully.

Lynnette looked out the window to see the sign that said jericho 7 as they passed was currently on the phone with hospitals to see where john went.

"Alright, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or thats awesome i guess."as he put his phone away dean pulled up to a bridge with cops and the sheriff around it.

"Check it out" lynnette said leaning between them to look out the front windshield with pulled to the side of the road and dean killed the reached across sam into the glove compartment to find a box that held our fake held up three fbi badges and tossed one to caught it and smirked at sam who gave them both looks.

"Let's go"dean opened the impala door climbing went over to the two officers and butted into what ever conversation they were having.

"You fellas had another one like this just last week"dean butted officers looked over with confused looks.

"And who are you"he tilted his head with held out her badge before answering.

"Federal marshals sir"

"You three are a little too young for marshals, aren't you?" he questioned

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you"dean smirked his ego rolled her eyes but smirked.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" lynnette questioned.

"Yeah, thats right, about a mile up the have been others before that" the sheriff agreed.

"So this victim-you knew him?" sam questioned.

"A town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they aren't all men?"lynnette turned to the sheriff.

"No. not as far as i can tell."

"So what's the theory"sam asked walking around the car.

"Honestly, we don't , murder, kidnapping ring."the sheriff listed off.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work i'd expect out of you guys"lynnette heavily elbowed dean into his hip making him grunt in pain.

"Thank you for your time"sam said ushering dean and lynnette to the they were walking toward the car dean flicked her in the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for"she questioned rubbing her head.

"Why do you have to elbow me"he shot back.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that"dean grumbled before reaching his car and getting in.

Dean sam and lynnette walked down the street to see a girl putting up missing posters for the victims named troy.

"You must be amy"lynnette said giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah"she said facing them.

"Troy told us about you were his uncles and aunt"sam said gesturing toward dean and lynnette."im sam this is dean and lynnette".

"He never mentioned you to me"she shot.

"Well, thats troy i not around up in modesto."dean explained."so were looking for him, too, and were kind of asking around."sam butted in.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?"lynnette asked.

They were currently sitting at a diner with the victim's girlfriend and her and dean across from them and lynnette had pulled up a chair next to sam.

"I was on the phone with troy,he was driving said he would call me right back, and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" sam asked.

"No, nothing i can remember."she shook her head.

"Here's the deal, way troy disappeared something's not if you've heard anything…"both the girls looked at each other before looking back like they knew something."what is it?"

Just as they were going to explain lynette's phone rang,she looked at the boys before apologizing and said she would be walked out of the diner and leaned by the impala.

 **(A/N so the phone conversations are gonna be lynnette normal and the other person bold)**

"Hey bobby how are you"

" **Im fine im just checking in on you three sam with you"**

"Ya hes with dean right now but they seems ok _for now_ "

" **All right i'll check in later,by netty"** with that he hung up the she put the phone away she saw sam and dean coming towards the impala.

"Where we going"she asked with a smiled at her before lightly smaking sam's chest.

"We're going to sammy part of town,the library"she chuckled before getting into the impala.

Sam, dean and lynnette sat at a computer at the jericho was busy trying to find them but came up with he tried again he came up with nothing.

"Let me try"sam slapped his hand away say he got rolled her eyes and pushed both of them out of the way and stood up bent down over both of there chair and started typing.

"Both of you are such control freaks"she said rolling her eyes for the millionth time today."so angry spirits are born from a violent death, right?"both of them nodded their heads."maybe it's not murder"she said clicking came up with one that said "suicide on centennial".lynnette clicked on it.

"This was 1981, constance welch, 24 years old, jumps off sylvania bridge, drowns in river."sam said reading the article.

"Does it say why she did it?"dean asked."yeah"sam said.

"An hour before they found her she calls 911, her two little kids are in the leaves them alone for one when she comes back they aren't die."

"Hm"both dean and lynnette said shaking there heads.

"'Our babies were gone, and constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband, joseph welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you?"

Sam, dean and lynnette were getting out of the impala to look at the bridge.

"So this is where constance took the swan dive"dean joked.

"So do you think dad would have been here?"sam shook her head not ready for sam and dean to get into another pissing match.

"Well,he's chasing the same story, and were chasing him."dean said.

"Ok so now what?" sam were walking back to the impala.

"Now we keep digging till we find might take awhile."dean stated.

"Dean i told you i've got to get back by-"dean finished his sentence for him getting annoyed." , the interview. Yeah, i forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you?you think your gonna become some lawyer, marry you girl?"dean questioned.

"Dean this isn't the time"lynnette hissed low and under her and dean ignored her as they kept firing each other up.

"Maybe why not?"sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her bosom.

"Does jessica know the truth about you?i mean does she know about the things you've done?"dean questioned raising his eyebrows.

"No, and she's not ever going to know."sam said taking a few steps forwards.

"Well, thats can pretend all you want, sammy, but your gonna have to face up to who you really are."dean said.

"Who is that"sam asked.

"One of us"dean stated nudging the annoyed female by his side.

"no , i'm not like is not going to be my life."sam said catching up to the walking away dean.

"Well,man you have a responsibility."dean grolwed.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures i wouldn't know what mom looks difference would it make?even if we do find the thing that killed her,moms gone, and she's not coming back."lynnette didn't even try to stop dean as he angrily pushed sam up against a support beam of the bridge getting in his knew mary was a sore spot for dean and john.

"Don't talk about her like that."dean's voice raw with emotion as he let go of sam when he felt lynette's small hand wrap around his bicep pulling him away gently.

As they turned around dean spotted a woman in white standing on the edge of the bridge looking at them.

"Sam"he called were looking at her as she of them ran over and looked over to see nothing but rushing whipped around when they heard the engine of the impala turn over and the high beams cut through the darkness.

"What the-"dean looked in disbelief as it revved its engine.

"Who's driving baby"lynette held up the keys tires squeal and it took off towards of them ran down the bridge, they then jumped over the bridge. Sam had managed to hold on but dean had tumbled into the had clung to sam as he helped her up and looked over to find sighed as they saw him climb out covered in what lynette thought was mud.

Dean and sam were checking into a motel while lynette was sleeping in the back of the dean went to check out john room sam opened the impala and picked up lynette letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

He walked into the room seeing pictures and yarn connecting police file was definitely john's woke up in sam's arms to see dean looking around.

"salt , cats eye was worried, trying to keep something from coming in."lynette said looking at the salt around the door.

"What do you got here?"sam asked walking over to dean.

"Centennial highway victims.i dont get it. I mean different men, different jobs,different always a connection right."dean questioned.

"He figured it out."lynette said looking at the other stuff on the opposite wall.

"What do you mean?" dean asked looking over.

"He found the same article we 's a woman in white."lynette said looking over the article.

"You sly dogs, alright so if we're dealing with a woman in white,dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."dean said looking at the men who were victims.

"She might have another weakness."sam said.

"No, dad would want to make 'd dig her it say where she's buried?"dean said looking over.

"No, not that i can i were dad, though i'd go ask her husband,if he's still alive"sam said pointing to the picture of the man.

"All Right why don't you see if i can find an address?i'm gonna get cleaned up"dean said walking toward the bathroom.

"Hey, dean, what i said earlier about mom and dad- i'm sorry."

"No chick flick moments"dean said holding up his hand.

"All right, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Ass hats"lynette chuckled under her breath.

"Hey i'm starving i'm gonna grab something to eat at that diner down the street, you want anything"both of them shook their heads.

A minute after he left sam got a call saying cops were after sam and lynette went out the bathroom had lifted her out them climbed out himself and both of them took off like a bat out of hell.

As sam was asking joseph welch lynette was busy with her own was sitting by the impala looking at a photo album that had seen better spine was old and pages yellowed and old with delicate handwriting in it.

Each page had at least two pictures on each page. As she looked she would see a picture of a woman holding a small child and a 12 year old was taken a year before her and her brother mother wanted a go at a normal life so she adopted a boy and tried to raise us but then that horrific night came.

She snapped the book closed and wiped the stray tears that escaped her shook her head before putting the book back into her she got of the car sam was heading over.

"Find anything about john"she asked leaning on the shook his head before making a call.

As we drove down the road, lynette was half asleep in the backseat faintly heard sam talking to dean and chuckling she just rolled over and put her face to the black leather of the impala.

As lynette woke up to hear that john had left sighed before climbing into the front to talk to he continued to talk to dean he slammed on the breaks making lynette hit the dash and made her dazed.

She saw sam looking in the rearview mirror and she saw constance asking him to take her she could react she was pushed out of the car and it took of down the got up and took off after it to find sam at the old welch house.

She got out her gun and shot at the ghost who was currently trying to stab him with her screamed and disappeared as two gun shots shot at whipped around to see dean shooting her as well.

As soon as she disappeared sam put the impala in gear and crashed through the and lynette raced to see if he was got out to see her standing by the dusty picked up a painting of her and her two children with a distant look before she turned to them and all three of them were pinned by a three groaned at the contact.

They all looked to see water leaking down the two small figures at the looked up at them and they teleported and hugged her dragging her down to whatever hell hole she belonged in.

As she disappeared they were able to push the dresser off letting them breath.

"So this is where she drowned her kids"dean stated looking at the puddle of water.

"That's why she never go home,she was too scared to face them."sam said looking at both of them.

"You found her weak spot,good work sammy"dean said slapping his injured laughed in inspected his car with concern.

"Hey i could say the same for you,what were you thinking shooting casper in the face"sam said holding his chuckled at them.

"I saved your ass didn't i,i'll tell you another you screwed up my car, ill kill you."both sam and lynette burst out keeled over holding her stomach as she heard this.

As dean was driving,sam was reading a map and lynette was listening to music on her was bobbing her head as she overheard them talking.

"If we shag ass,we can make it by morning."dean said leaning back in his sighed before looking at him.

"Dean, um…"

"You're not going."

"The interviews is in 10 hours.i got to be there."dean sat up in a more rigid position and nodded his head curtly.

"Yeah. yeah, whatever.i'll take you home."

In a few hours they had arrived and sam got out and talked with both of them through the window.

"Maybe i can meet up with you guys later, huh?"sam asked.

"Yeah, alright."as sam walked in and dean drove off lynette got a bad looked over to her since she went to the front once sam left.

"You alright netty"he asked glancing at shook her head sending sam a text.

"No dean something is wrong"she had dean turn around and speed down the road to the raced in to see it in flames both ran and tried to get him stumbled but got was freaking out as they sat by the impala.

Sam looked so shaken up as he saw the fire department put out the then turned to the trunk and opened it up loading salt rounds into the shotgun.

Sam through the gun in."we got work to do"he stated before he closed the trunk door with a slam.

 **that took so long thanks guys for being so**

This is the Story of Lynette was born August 13, an abusive hunter and a soft hearted mother had become pregnant with her and didn't want to get rid of they raised her on the only time she had stayed at school for more than a month was when her parent dropped her off with her uncle bobby so they could go she had met who were now her best friends sam and dean also had found john to be a more steady father figure then her own had taught her to shoot a gun,combat and gave her her first beer.

As she got closer with her new family her parents had gotten more distant until they never came back from a trip and were deemed dean when bobby came john had adopted her into his deranged family and was accepted as one of their own.

stanford university

Two dark figures climbed up the fire escape of the apartment building located on stanford university unlatched the window and climbed through into the dark the second figure stepped first walked in purposely making they waited a tall figure walked through the door seeing the window open he quickly walked down the hall and into the living room where he attacked the shorter fought until dean pinned sam into the ground panting heavily.

"Woah easy tiger"sam looked at dean with his brow walked over and smirked at the boys.

"Dean" sam rasped out his name when dean chuckled at him.

"You scared the crap out of me"

"thats cause your out of practice" with that sam used his foot to flip them so he pinned let out a groan as sam dropped him.

"Or not, get off me"sam helped up dean and noticed lynnette with her arms crossed looking at both of him.

"Dean, Lynnette what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer"dean chuckled while brushing off sam's shoulders he said this the light came on to reveal a girl with long curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sam" jess had a confused look on her face as they all looked at her.

"Jess , Lynnette this is my girlfriend jessica"sam gestured to dean and the woman with piercing dark green eyes.

"Wait your brother dean? And your adoptive sister lynnette?" she had a surprised look on her face as she looked at both of them.

"I love the smurfs, you know i got to tell you, you are completely out of my brothers league."dean was gesturing to her low cut slapped his chest and gave him a look that he returned with his tongue sticking out.

"Dean, honey you're drooling" lynnette joked gesturing with her chuckled as he glared at her.

"Just let me put something on"she was going to go back out when dean answered.

"No, no i wouldn't dream of it, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here,have to talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you" dean pointed to her with a rolled her eyes when sam went over to her.

"No, no what ever you want to say, you can say in front of her"sam gave both of them bitch face.

"Ok um, dad hasn't been home in a few day."

"So he's working overtime on a "miller time" 'll stumble back sooner or later."lynnette rolled her eyes and stepped up since she was more fit to convince sam.

"dad went on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few 's face turned into pure concern as she said this.

"Jess excuse us" sam said not looking away from his siblings.

" i mean come on you can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you guys" sam said after us as we walked down the stairs to go outside.

"You not hearing me, missing i need you to help me find him"

"You remember the poltergeist in amherst, or the devil's gate in was missing then always missing and he always fine."sam snapped at dean.

"Sam not for this long"lynnette put in.

"Now are you gonna come with us or not" dean said eyes narrowing.

"I'm not"

"Why not?"

"I swore i was done hunting for good" sam said shaking his head.

"Come one,it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah?when i told dad i was scared of the thing in my closet he handed me a .45."

"What was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old. He was supposed to say. "Don't be afraid of the dark".

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me sam you know what's out there."dean narrowed his eyes when they got to the door.

"But still- they way we grew up after mom was killed and dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her,but we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find."sam ranted.

"And save a lot of people doing it, too" sam scoffed at that with annoyed eyes.

"You think mom would have wanted this for us"sam stayed quiet and slammed the door open walking to his beloved "baby".lynnette followed suit.

"The weapon training and meeting the silver into bullets. Dean lynnette we were raised like warrior." sam explained.

"So what are you gonna do, are you gonna live some, apple-pie life?is that it?"

"No not normal, safe"lynnette raised her eyebrows at by what he said.

"And that's why you ran away."dean scoffed and turned his head.

"I was just going to was dad who said if i was gonna go,i should stay gone. And that's what i'm doing."

"Yeah but dads in real trouble right now,if he's not dead already. I can feel it."sam sighed before lynnette could see himself caving.

"What was he hunting?

Dean opened the trunk to the impala opening up the secret compartment where the weapons were and put a shotgun up to steady the leaned on the side looking over as dean was rummaging through.

"Alright let's see where the hell did i put it"he rubbed his hand together looking through the assorted stuff.

"So when dad left why didn't you go with him"sam asked tilting his head looking at dean then Lynnette.

"We were working our own gig-this voodoo thing down in new orleans"lynnette answered.

"Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by your selves?"sam said not buying it.

"Im twenty six dude." lynnette giggled when dean gave sam gave an aha face as he found it."alright here we go,so dad was checking out this two lane outside of jericho, california. About a month ago this guy- they found his car,but he had vanished,completely m.i.a."

"So maybe he was kidnapped"as the conversation she already knew about was dragging on she climbed into the impala in the back and plugged her headphones into her shuffled through the songs till her favorite song was on and she tipped her back on the leather and closed her eyes as she heard sam and deans muffled voices through the glass and steel.

Dean and lynnette walked out of the run down gas station with snacks in there had something in there mouths.

"Hey you want breakfast"dean said holding up the snacks to sam.

"No thanks"sam said was shuffling through the cassettes in the impala."so how'd you pay for that stuff? You, lynnette and dad stiff running credit card scams"

"Yeah well huntings not really a pro ball career"lynnette said eating a handful of sour cream and onion chips.

"Beside all we do is apply it's not our fault they give us the cards"dean said putting the gas cap back on the impala.

"Yeah, and what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Berta framian and his son and daughter hector and heather,scored three cards out of the deal."

"Sounds about right"sam said smiling and nodding his head."I swear man, you got to update your cassette-tape collection."

"Why?"dean's face twisted in confusion as sam was explaining why.

"Well, for one- there cassette tapes, and two - black sabbath, motor head, metallica?"he said holding each one up."it's the greatest hits of mullet rock".

"House rules sammy- driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"You know sammy is a chubby twelve year 's sam"

"Sorry i can't hear you music is to loud"as dean revved the engine sam could hear lynnette laughing in the had always loved to see them bicker playfully.

Lynnette looked out the window to see the sign that said jericho 7 as they passed was currently on the phone with hospitals to see where john went.

"Alright, so there's no one matching dad at the hospital or thats awesome i guess."as he put his phone away dean pulled up to a bridge with cops and the sheriff around it.

"Check it out" lynnette said leaning between them to look out the front windshield with pulled to the side of the road and dean killed the reached across sam into the glove compartment to find a box that held our fake held up three fbi badges and tossed one to caught it and smirked at sam who gave them both looks.

"Let's go"dean opened the impala door climbing went over to the two officers and butted into what ever conversation they were having.

"You fellas had another one like this just last week"dean butted officers looked over with confused looks.

"And who are you"he tilted his head with held out her badge before answering.

"Federal marshals sir"

"You three are a little too young for marshals, aren't you?" he questioned

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you"dean smirked his ego rolled her eyes but smirked.

"You did have another one just like this, correct?" lynnette questioned.

"Yeah, thats right, about a mile up the have been others before that" the sheriff agreed.

"So this victim-you knew him?" sam questioned.

"A town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they aren't all men?"lynnette turned to the sheriff.

"No. not as far as i can tell."

"So what's the theory"sam asked walking around the car.

"Honestly, we don't , murder, kidnapping ring."the sheriff listed off.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work i'd expect out of you guys"lynnette heavily elbowed dean into his hip making him grunt in pain.

"Thank you for your time"sam said ushering dean and lynnette to the they were walking toward the car dean flicked her in the forehead.

"Ow, what was that for"she questioned rubbing her head.

"Why do you have to elbow me"he shot back.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that"dean grumbled before reaching his car and getting in.

Dean sam and lynnette walked down the street to see a girl putting up missing posters for the victims named troy.

"You must be amy"lynnette said giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah"she said facing them.

"Troy told us about you were his uncles and aunt"sam said gesturing toward dean and lynnette."im sam this is dean and lynnette".

"He never mentioned you to me"she shot.

"Well, thats troy i not around up in modesto."dean explained."so were looking for him, too, and were kind of asking around."sam butted in.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?"lynnette asked.

They were currently sitting at a diner with the victim's girlfriend and her and dean across from them and lynnette had pulled up a chair next to sam.

"I was on the phone with troy,he was driving said he would call me right back, and he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" sam asked.

"No, nothing i can remember."she shook her head.

"Here's the deal, way troy disappeared something's not if you've heard anything…"both the girls looked at each other before looking back like they knew something."what is it?"

Just as they were going to explain lynette's phone rang,she looked at the boys before apologizing and said she would be walked out of the diner and leaned by the impala.

 **(A/N so the phone conversations are gonna be lynnette normal and the other person bold)**

"Hey bobby how are you"

" **Im fine im just checking in on you three sam with you"**

"Ya hes with dean right now but they seems ok _for now_ "

" **All right i'll check in later,by netty"** with that he hung up the she put the phone away she saw sam and dean coming towards the impala.

"Where we going"she asked with a smiled at her before lightly smaking sam's chest.

"We're going to sammy part of town,the library"she chuckled before getting into the impala.

Sam, dean and lynnette sat at a computer at the jericho was busy trying to find them but came up with he tried again he came up with nothing.

"Let me try"sam slapped his hand away say he got rolled her eyes and pushed both of them out of the way and stood up bent down over both of there chair and started typing.

"Both of you are such control freaks"she said rolling her eyes for the millionth time today."so angry spirits are born from a violent death, right?"both of them nodded their heads."maybe it's not murder"she said clicking came up with one that said "suicide on centennial".lynnette clicked on it.

"This was 1981, constance welch, 24 years old, jumps off sylvania bridge, drowns in river."sam said reading the article.

"Does it say why she did it?"dean asked."yeah"sam said.

"An hour before they found her she calls 911, her two little kids are in the leaves them alone for one when she comes back they aren't die."

"Hm"both dean and lynnette said shaking there heads.

"'Our babies were gone, and constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband, joseph welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you?"

Sam, dean and lynnette were getting out of the impala to look at the bridge.

"So this is where constance took the swan dive"dean joked.

"So do you think dad would have been here?"sam shook her head not ready for sam and dean to get into another pissing match.

"Well,he's chasing the same story, and were chasing him."dean said.

"Ok so now what?" sam were walking back to the impala.

"Now we keep digging till we find might take awhile."dean stated.

"Dean i told you i've got to get back by-"dean finished his sentence for him getting annoyed." , the interview. Yeah, i forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you?you think your gonna become some lawyer, marry you girl?"dean questioned.

"Dean this isn't the time"lynnette hissed low and under her and dean ignored her as they kept firing each other up.

"Maybe why not?"sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her bosom.

"Does jessica know the truth about you?i mean does she know about the things you've done?"dean questioned raising his eyebrows.

"No, and she's not ever going to know."sam said taking a few steps forwards.

"Well, thats can pretend all you want, sammy, but your gonna have to face up to who you really are."dean said.

"Who is that"sam asked.

"One of us"dean stated nudging the annoyed female by his side.

"no , i'm not like is not going to be my life."sam said catching up to the walking away dean.

"Well,man you have a responsibility."dean grolwed.

"To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures i wouldn't know what mom looks difference would it make?even if we do find the thing that killed her,moms gone, and she's not coming back."lynnette didn't even try to stop dean as he angrily pushed sam up against a support beam of the bridge getting in his knew mary was a sore spot for dean and john.

"Don't talk about her like that."dean's voice raw with emotion as he let go of sam when he felt lynette's small hand wrap around his bicep pulling him away gently.

As they turned around dean spotted a woman in white standing on the edge of the bridge looking at them.

"Sam"he called were looking at her as she of them ran over and looked over to see nothing but rushing whipped around when they heard the engine of the impala turn over and the high beams cut through the darkness.

"What the-"dean looked in disbelief as it revved its engine.

"Who's driving baby"lynette held up the keys tires squeal and it took off towards of them ran down the bridge, they then jumped over the bridge. Sam had managed to hold on but dean had tumbled into the had clung to sam as he helped her up and looked over to find sighed as they saw him climb out covered in what lynette thought was mud.

Dean and sam were checking into a motel while lynette was sleeping in the back of the dean went to check out john room sam opened the impala and picked up lynette letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

He walked into the room seeing pictures and yarn connecting police file was definitely john's woke up in sam's arms to see dean looking around.

"salt , cats eye was worried, trying to keep something from coming in."lynette said looking at the salt around the door.

"What do you got here?"sam asked walking over to dean.

"Centennial highway victims.i dont get it. I mean different men, different jobs,different always a connection right."dean questioned.

"He figured it out."lynette said looking at the other stuff on the opposite wall.

"What do you mean?" dean asked looking over.

"He found the same article we 's a woman in white."lynette said looking over the article.

"You sly dogs, alright so if we're dealing with a woman in white,dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."dean said looking at the men who were victims.

"She might have another weakness."sam said.

"No, dad would want to make 'd dig her it say where she's buried?"dean said looking over.

"No, not that i can i were dad, though i'd go ask her husband,if he's still alive"sam said pointing to the picture of the man.

"All Right why don't you see if i can find an address?i'm gonna get cleaned up"dean said walking toward the bathroom.

"Hey, dean, what i said earlier about mom and dad- i'm sorry."

"No chick flick moments"dean said holding up his hand.

"All right, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Ass hats"lynette chuckled under her breath.

"Hey i'm starving i'm gonna grab something to eat at that diner down the street, you want anything"both of them shook their heads.

A minute after he left sam got a call saying cops were after sam and lynette went out the bathroom had lifted her out them climbed out himself and both of them took off like a bat out of hell.

As sam was asking joseph welch lynette was busy with her own was sitting by the impala looking at a photo album that had seen better spine was old and pages yellowed and old with delicate handwriting in it.

Each page had at least two pictures on each page. As she looked she would see a picture of a woman holding a small child and a 12 year old was taken a year before her and her brother mother wanted a go at a normal life so she adopted a boy and tried to raise us but then that horrific night came.

She snapped the book closed and wiped the stray tears that escaped her shook her head before putting the book back into her she got of the car sam was heading over.

"Find anything about john"she asked leaning on the shook his head before making a call.

As we drove down the road, lynette was half asleep in the backseat faintly heard sam talking to dean and chuckling she just rolled over and put her face to the black leather of the impala.

As lynette woke up to hear that john had left sighed before climbing into the front to talk to he continued to talk to dean he slammed on the breaks making lynette hit the dash and made her dazed.

She saw sam looking in the rearview mirror and she saw constance asking him to take her she could react she was pushed out of the car and it took of down the got up and took off after it to find sam at the old welch house.

She got out her gun and shot at the ghost who was currently trying to stab him with her screamed and disappeared as two gun shots shot at whipped around to see dean shooting her as well.

As soon as she disappeared sam put the impala in gear and crashed through the and lynette raced to see if he was got out to see her standing by the dusty picked up a painting of her and her two children with a distant look before she turned to them and all three of them were pinned by a three groaned at the contact.

They all looked to see water leaking down the two small figures at the looked up at them and they teleported and hugged her dragging her down to whatever hell hole she belonged in.

As she disappeared they were able to push the dresser off letting them breath.

"So this is where she drowned her kids"dean stated looking at the puddle of water.

"That's why she never go home,she was too scared to face them."sam said looking at both of them.

"You found her weak spot,good work sammy"dean said slapping his injured laughed in inspected his car with concern.

"Hey i could say the same for you,what were you thinking shooting casper in the face"sam said holding his chuckled at them.

"I saved your ass didn't i,i'll tell you another you screwed up my car, ill kill you."both sam and lynette burst out keeled over holding her stomach as she heard this.

As dean was driving,sam was reading a map and lynette was listening to music on her was bobbing her head as she overheard them talking.

"If we shag ass,we can make it by morning."dean said leaning back in his sighed before looking at him.

"Dean, um…"

"You're not going."

"The interviews is in 10 hours.i got to be there."dean sat up in a more rigid position and nodded his head curtly.

"Yeah. yeah, whatever.i'll take you home."

In a few hours they had arrived and sam got out and talked with both of them through the window.

"Maybe i can meet up with you guys later, huh?"sam asked.

"Yeah, alright."as sam walked in and dean drove off lynette got a bad looked over to her since she went to the front once sam left.

"You alright netty"he asked glancing at shook her head sending sam a text.

"No dean something is wrong"she had dean turn around and speed down the road to the raced in to see it in flames both ran and tried to get him stumbled but got was freaking out as they sat by the impala.

Sam looked so shaken up as he saw the fire department put out the then turned to the trunk and opened it up loading salt rounds into the shotgun.

Sam through the gun in."we got work to do"he stated before he closed the trunk door with a slam.

 **that took longer then expected.i** **haven't** **really had any new next chapter will come out soon.**


End file.
